Transformers: Battle Core
by TimPrime1
Summary: As nearly ten years have passed for Cybertron, and the next celebration for peace is near. Megatron is thinking of the Decepticon cause. Will history repeat itself, or will this be the dawning of a new era?
1. Chapter 1 Recruits

Transformers: Battle Core

Chapter 1:

The Recruits

Tom comes through the new door way: Ready for the mini marathon Sara?

Sara: You mean the Transformers: Battle Core mini marathon! You know it.

Tom: Same here. Can't wait to get even more stories. Underway as well." Hits the touchscreen buttons.

Sara: All apart of the Transformers: Age of Extinction film.

Tom: Right now, time to jump into this." The absolution goes into jump.

TP1

Right on Cybertron, there are a huge number of new Autobot recruits. Different sections of them are in different lines on a field. Ones are all in line ready to receive orders and training from a commander. Others are running laps with former black ops Wheelejack. Another section is doing transformation push up combos with Lt. Ironhide. Others are doing the tasks they were assigned to do.

"Hello everyone! My name is Ultra Magnus. I am the new leader of the Autobots." Ultra Magnus states. "It's been nearly 20 years since Megatron returned to Cybertron with the dark spark of Unicron controlling him. Then Optimus trapped Unicron inside the old Alspark chamber and gave up his spark for new ones. Only having dumped the Alspark into The Matrix of Leadership." he states. We over look all the soldiers in training and some flashbacks.

"Since then, the Decepticons were disbanded by Megatron himself and we've had recent invader. Most of whitch, The Quintesons, also known as The Alpha Q's." he tell us. "They tried to enslave us fully and make us fight to the death for four Cybertron years. But we fought back and won everything back. Now all is at peace." he states.

We find a green Autobot looking at other new recruits. They are doing regular push ups, no transformations. This Autobot is big, bulky, huge in the abdomen area. This was Bulkhead. He had been stepping up, not only in command but in the field of training as well. Trying to be sure all bots are in tip top shape.

"COME ON YOU BOTS! MY PROCESSOR CAN GO FASTER THAN THIS." he tells them.

"Oh, go easy on them. They're working hard as it is." a bot told him. This one Autobot had teal green and a darker green on his armor with a yellow line on his arm that drops at an angle. His crotch and legs were gray. His name is Kup. He's a Sargent in the Autobot ranks, had been for decades since the great war.

"Wish I could. I know they're still rookies and getting back into it. But we can hardly let our guard down. Even you know that." Bulkhead told him.

"I do. But another thing I know is when to stop and take a breather." Kup said as he watched them. "You remind me of the time that I had to do intense training. But my commander never did I push us too far." Kup stated.

"Well these are new recruits. I have to show them I'm tough. Even if I have a soft side, I'm still a rough and tough wreaker." Bulkhead told him.

Another bot came up to them and they looked. It was commander Bumblebee. He had gained that rank when he assisted the fight against the Quintessons. "Commander..." "It's Bumblebee, Bulkhead! Remember, we're still buddies." Bumblebee told his old companion.

"Uuhhh, right! Yes sir." Bulkhead said.

Bumblebee only chuckled. "Just Bumblebee or Bee." he told him.

"What do you need then, commader, Bee?" Kup asked.

"We need to head back to the main building. Ultra Magnus is about to get back from earth." he told them.

"Awesome. He's been there for a few Cybertron months." Bulkhead said and began to follow them. Before he left the recruits, Bulkhead faced them again. "Before I get back. I would like at least 150 push ups, and I want to see it in your optics." he told them. They continued with their push ups.

As the commanders left two of the Autobots looked out to where the road like track was. They smiled at each other, wanting to go for it. "Thinkin what I'm thinkin?" the blue with the light blue flames asked.

"You know I am, Hot Shot." the red guy with the yellow and orange flames told him.

"I would do it if I was you." a bot told them. They looked at him. "I'd stay put and do push ups." he told them.

They looked to each other and laugh. "That's not our style kid. We love to race. It's a sport for us to enjoy." Hot Rod told him.

"Heck yeah. Allows us to stretch our legs and burn rubber. Especially near the big event." Hot Shot stated. "Come one Hot Rod. Let's roll." Hot Shot began a run to where the road like track was and transformed. Hot Rod followed suit.

Back with the other Autobots, they are grouped together in the main building. They go up to commanding officer Smokescreen. He's looking out at all the recruits, seeing them train hard; but not seeing Hot Shot or Hot Rod leaving. The other Autobots came up into the room, along with Wheeljack, Arcee and a few others. He turned around and looked at them.

"Bout time you guys got here. Leader is about to return." he told them. At that time the spacebridge opened and an military like vehicle came through. This one looked close to Optimus', but it was a bit different. It had missile launchers on it and the vehicle was blue white and had a red line on the front with a mini line down the middle. This was Ultra Magnus.

"Seems like someone has a new vehicle mode." Bulkhead stated. This is true since Ultra Magnus had been on earth for nearly a year.

As soon as Ultra Magnus came through he transformed, and walked to the other Autobots. All Autobots present saluted. "Ultra Magnus, sir!" they all exclaimed.

"At ease." he commanded them as he walked up to the windows. They did just that as he looked at all the Autobot recruits. "How have they done so far, today?" he asks them.

"They're doing their best each and everyday, sir. Today, we're making sure they're in tip top shape." Bulkhead told him.

"Sides! Someone looks like they got a new look." Wheeljack.

"I do, but that's beside the point." Ultra Magnus states. "We have to have things in preparation." he told them.

"You mean...the celebration? Why does this have anything to do with..." "Easy." Ultra Magnus said, interrupting Arcee. "All this training, for a good relaxing time. They get to go to a party to ease up." he told them.

"Well, that makes sense." Wheeljack said. "They practically need it. Even in this rough training that they're doing." he states.

"It's a good chance to let loose." Bumblebee said.

"Plus, a nice to to ease up on their training and their gears." Arcee stated.

"But I suspect two of them aren't present." Ultra Magnus said.

They look at him. "Sir?" Smokescreen asked.

He turned around and faced them, his hands behind his back. "I've noticed that out of the 20 recruits we have for each squad. Two of which are missing." he told them.

They all looked at them from the building and noticed a they were out of Bulkhead's group. "Darn it. It's definitely those two." Bulkhead said.

"Which two?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"Hot Rod and Hot Shot. I know them very well. Always getting into their main sport." Kup told him.

"Then what's their main sport?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"It's racing. If anything those two love; most definitely racing." Bulkhead stated. "aaAAAHH! I knew I shouldn't have left. Gotta go fetch them." Bulkhead said and began to head out.

"Bulkhead!" Bumblebee exclaimed. He looked at him. "I'll go and get them. A little something to get my wheels spinning." he said.

"Hey! I'm coming too. Can't let you have all the fun." Wheeljack said to him.

"Okay, but try to keep up." Bumblebee told him.

"You're on." they both ran out.

"Ugh. Oh boy! Might as well follow them. They'll need a bit more of a feminine side." Arcee claimed as she began to leave. "Plus, need to be sure that they won't cause anything the other two might do." she finished and ran after them.

Ultra Magnus then approached Smokescreen and he stood at attention. "I'll need for you to ask Starscream to check up on our old enemy, Megatron. Even though it's been nearly 10 Cybertron years, I still need to know if he's planning anything or not." he told the Autobot.

"I'll get to it. Just don't expect anything." he told Magnus, and went off to see Starscream.

With Hot Rod and Hot Shot, they were racing. The two Autobots were still racing along a track on the planet. Both were speeding at a very high pace.

"There's no way you're beating me at this one Hot Shot." the red one claimed.

"We'll see about that Hot Rod." Hot Shot told him.

They were racing at a fast pace, always wanting to out run each other. This was their sport to them, since they enjoyed it. It was even fun for them to just spread their circuits. Even if it did mean to cut some training courses; which was a lot.

"You're slowing down." Hot Shot said. "Getting tired already?" he asked sarcastically, knowing Hot Rod.

"Pfft. Yeah right. I'm just getting started. No way I'm backing down." he told him as they approached a tall structure.

Both put on their breaks and transformed. They looked at the tall old structure, knowing it once belonged to the Decepticons.

"You go up." Hot Shot told him.

"No! You go." Hot Rod told him.

"Listen, I'm not getting into trouble." Hot Shot said.

"Why don't we both go?" Hot shot asked.

"Fine! We will." Hot Rod said.

They both began to approach it until they hear approaching vehicles. Both looked and saw who was coming.

"Slag." Hot Rod said.

They both saw Bumblebee and Wheeljack. Seeing them, they knew what was next. Both Autobots transformed as they got close and walked up to them; the scouts stood at attention.

"Commanders!" Hot Rod exclaimed.

"I know why you both are out here." Bumblebee said. They looked at each other, a bit nervous, then back at them. "You two only wanted to have a race, having fun just to relax." he said.

"Sir?" Hot Shot asked.

"You both aren't in big trouble. Sides, you got close to the fortress that Megatron is in." Wheeljack told them. The two looked surprised and looked at it.

"That's his fortress?" Hot Shot asked.

"You bet it is. Rumors are true." Wheeljack told them.

"But we didn't want any bots near here mainly because of we don't know if he'll go back to his ld ways or not." Bumblebee said.

"Didn't he disband the Decepticons permanently nearly ten years ago?" Hot Rod asked.

"He may have but old things die hard." Wheeljack told them.

"How often does he come out?" Hot Rod asked.

"Barely ever. He mainly stays in there, near the Predacons land." Bumblebee told them. "That's also why we don't want of of you recruits here because of any mischief." he told them.

"That and the Predacons are a bit wild and hardly trust us." Wheeljack stated. That's when they heard a vehicle approaching. They look and saw a blue motorcycle, which was Arcee. She went up and transformed.

"Why haven't you guys got them moving back yet? Magnus got in contact with me and said he wants them back now." she told them.

"Hey, ease up. We're just giving them a brief history." Wheeljack told her.

"What? That they aren't allowed here because of what all is out here? You both know that." she told them.

"Just relax Arcee. They're not doing anything bad" Bumblebee told her.

"Let's just get them back. Ultra Magnus wants a talk with them." she told them as she began to walk away.

"About what? The celebration of peace?" Wheeljack asked.

"That, and they need to get back to their training." she told them.

"Then let's get back to it." Wheeljack said.

"Plus they'll be needing to see Magnus when they get back." Bumblebee said. They all transformed and rolled out. But high in the tower, Megatron was watching and hearing all of it. He watched them head back and turned around to walk to another part of the tower.

"So! The Autobots are still celebrating the peace that still exists. Seems like I've got some work to do then." he stated.

Back where the Autobots were, Smokescreen approached Starscream, who was watching over the aerial bots. He made sure that they were getting their flights in for in case of any combat.

"Starscream!" Smokescreen exclaimed.

"Hhuuuu, what is it Smokescreen?" Starscream asked turning around to face him.

"Magnus needs for you to see if Megatron will be up to anything this year for the celebration." he told him.

"As usual, he needs me to check up on him." Starscream states.

"That's right. This way we'll know if he does anything too rash." he tells him. Starscream sighed, a bit annoyed. "Hey! This isn't coming from me. It's coming from Ultra Magnus. I'm just the messenger." he told him.

"Much like what I have to do every year." Starscream states. He runs outside, jumps off the edge and transforms in midair. Smokescreen watches him fly out to where Megatron is as he watches the other airielbots.

Starscream arrives at Megatron's lair after a bit. As he arrives he transforms and lands on the ground and takes a look at the fortress. Knowing his former leader, he always had a weird taste in how his fortress' looked. But this one was a good bit aged, from nearly 10 years.

"Much like always. He's held up in there on his own will. The main place to find him." Starscream states. He enters the fortress and makes his way up the stairs.

Upon getting all they way up he sees Megatron as the former Decepticon leader looks out over the vast land on Cybertron. The only part that is still desolated. Only around his fortress. Starscream approaches him, his hands behind his back. "Oh almighty Megatron! Or former almighty. Ultra Magnus is wanting to know if..." "Have you ever thought Starscream! That even after all these years. You might want to do something more. Or probably take back something." Megatron asks.

Starscream looked really confused at this and didn't know what he was talking about.

"Uh, Megatron?! What are you saying?" he asked him.

"Easy enough." he said and turned around to face him. "I was thinking about bringing the Decepticon cause, back." he tells him.

Mechanical sounds are heard as parts of two words assemble.

TRANSFORMERS: BALLTLE CORE

TP1

Tom hits a few touchscreen buttons: Every time I want to do some thieving, I play the Sly Collection for the PS3. It's pretty cool to play those three games. Especially in HD. You can choose any of the games to play from first. Like The Thievius Raccoonus. In that game, it explains the origins of Sly, his book, his team and lots of other stuff. But in the game you track down the Fiendish Five to get the pages of his book back. Along with avoiding Carmalita Fox

Tom: At the beginning of each new area, there are clues to find to open a safe, plus you have to get a key. Then levels in the game get more challenging with the clue bottle, keys and how each one is played. Even how you get the key and open each safe. In addition of the clues, the safe will either contain a page of the Thievius Raccoonus or a blue print. You even have to face Carmalita twice in the game and face each boss.

Tom: But in the final stretch you face the Sly families arch enemy, Clockwerk. The first game is awesome, but as for the other two, they separate a bit from the first game. Like in Band of Thieves you have to collect Clockwerk parts, collect clues, exchange valuables on Thief net to buy upgrades and a lot of other crazy things. But it gets crazier at the end.

Tom: But on the third game, Honor Among Thieves, that game has no clue bottles. All you do isget more thieves to join your cause to get into the Sly Vault. Even two from the first two games. Panda King and Dimitri. Others include Murray, his master and a girl Bentley crushes on, Penelope. But in the end,Sly fakes his amnesia and everyone goes their separate ways. But not Bentley or Penelope. All in all, crazy things happen in these games. There's even mini games after you beat the third Sly. TimPrime1 and Toonami give The Sly Collection an 8.5/10. Thieves keep on thieving.

Sara: It's nice to be a robot. Even the ones that can be in disguise.

Bumblebee: KEEP ON FIGHTING. WE CAN PUSH THEM BACK.

Shockwave: Your theory deems, illogical.

Sara: More Transformers: Battle Core, is up next. All apart of the Transformers: Age of Extinction premier.


	2. Chapter 2 Knowing and Learning History

Transformers: Battle Core

Chapter 2:

Knowing and Learning History

Tom: Best get ready for a fight." he hits touchscreen buttons.

Ultra Magnus: We fight, till all are one.

Hot Rod: I'll fight, till my spark is extinguished.

Tom: More Transformers: Battle Core, is now.

TP1

Ultra Magnus had his back to the recruits, hands behind him. He looked out the window at the other recruits as they were training. Both Hot Shot and Hot Rod stood at attention right behind him, ready for almost anything. Magnus looked in different directions as he watched the troops train.

"Over the years that we've been in peace, we still had to fight over the years. Not the Decepticons, only the Quntesons. Which is why we train. Only for when more invaders or conquers arrive." Ultra Magnus told them.

"Including the Decepticons. They may be former Decepticons; but who knows what they'll do." Bulkhead stated.

"That's why we're training you guys to be ready." Bumblebee said.

"Why not go easy on them. After all, they're still young. Sides, we all were like that long ago." Kup said.

"I agree, but right now times have changed. That's why you both are to do some maintenance down below Cybertron. We need to make sure everything operates at full efficiency." he tells them.

"Okay. That shouldn't take too long then. Enough time for the celebration." Hot Rod said.

"Uuhhh, actually..." "It'll take the time over the celebration or most of it." Ultra Magnus says, interrupting Bulkhead.

Both Hot Rod and Hot Shot were completely shocked and surprised.

"What?" Hot Shot asked.

"Huh? But we always attend each year." Hot Rod states.

"But this time, you both will be working inside of Cybertron. We do this for a few cycles about three times a year." Ultra Magnus states.

"You do?" Hot Rod asks.

"Yeah! It's so that way we make sure Cybertron stays at a top efficiency." Bulkhead tells them.

"Or otherwise our planet might become barren and not support life again." Kup explains.

"That's why you both will be helping Bulkhead." They both said huh in a question form and looked at him. "He had volunteered to do this and said that you both needed a little work. Since you both love racing, you might gain respect for your training." Ultra Magnus tells them.

"Darn it." Hot Shot said.

"I wanted something better for you, but racing is the only thing; and I thought of something. Unfortunately that's not the way Ultra Magnus sees it." Kup said.

"Sides, you both love to be fast. Well here's your chance. If you can work as fast as you can race, then you'll have no problem having getting the work done quickly and efficiently when we go down below." Bulkhead tells them.

"Side, you only have 1.5 earth days, or close to it. So I suggest you both get moving." Ultra Magnus said.

"Yes sir." they said and walked out.

"We'll be back soon sir." Bulkhead says and follows them.

Ultra Magnus looks at Kup and goes to him, standing a couple of feet away. "I still don't get what you see in them. I see soldiers in them. Nothing more, but I barely see potential." he tells him.

"That's because I see more than that. When you're at my age you can tell a whole lot." he tell him.

"We'll see about that." Ultra Magnus says and walks out. But Kup looks outside, over the soldiers.

"But as Optimus would say "There's more to them, than meets the eye." he says to himself.

Back with Megatron and Starscream, they were discussing what Megatron had mentioned and Starscream was freaking out a bit.

"You can't be serious about this! You disbanded the Decepticons years ago. Now you're wanting to being them back?" he asks.

"Correct Starscream! But this time when I do, it'll be...a new." he tells him as he looks out to the waste land then faces Starscream again. "I know all about the recruits and there maybe a few we can grab a hold of. Just to convince them that the Decepticons are more powerful than the Autobots." he tells him.

"But they'll know what happened in the past. Unless you know what you're doing and find a way around it?" Starscream says.

"I will do a lot of explaining Starscream. But for right now, don't tel Magnus anything. I don't want him to prepare for anything, before the next celebration." he tells him. "Tell him the usual or make up something. This has to go as planned. Also, I need for you to look into a few things." Megatron says.

"What is it that you need me to do?" Starscream asks. Megatron explains. "Of course. I'll see what I can do." Starscream then runs out and transforms. Megatron watches him head off and heads to the top of the fortress. He overlooks all that is around him, even the not too far off city capital, Iacon. "Just wait Autobots. The reign of the Decepticons will be at hand soon enough." he states.

Back in the city of Iacon, Hot Shot, Hot Rod and a few other Autobots are in the hall of Primes. Hot Rod was more amazed, since he's always wanted to be more like them. He looked around the place, seeing all the gadgets, weaponry and other items that were in there.

"Wow! The hall of Prime's. The only place that has everything that a Prime possessed, used or anything. Even their history." Hot Rod said. He first looked at the Forge of Solace. "The Forge of Solace." he said and looked at her holographic image. "She was definitely a wise Prime at making all things for the Transformers. Along with helping to make their parts or any new ones." he stated.

"Yet, only you would know that." Hot Shot said, knowing Hot Rod. "You always thinking to be like them. Not even I can be like them." he claims.

"You're just not trying hard enough." Hot Rod states as he looks at the forge of Solus.

"I still can't believe that was the device that repaired both Optimus and the Starsaber Sword." the young autobot, Clocker said. They looked at the young autobot. He had orange, white, blue and black colors on him as he smiled with his arms crossed; looking at the holographic image. "That definitely would be awesome, but that's not me. I'm more like you guys, but I like to train too." he said.

"Don't we all. I mean, just look at her. All she did was help the Autobots with her knowledge." an Autobot named Bluestreak said. They looked at the young Autobot as he continued talking.

"I don't know about you. But I think he's blown a circuit." an Autobot named Trailbreaker said. A few of them laughed at that as they continued to look in the hall of Primes.

Not too long after, they came up to the previous Prime, Optimus Prime. The Starsaber Sword in front of his holographic image. "Gosh! Optimus, Prime!" he explained. Hot Shot knew Hot Rod always wanted to be a good leader, but was still a young bot. "This was a true leader. Much like them all. But, he gave up his spark since he emptied the power of the Allspark into his Matrix of Leadership." he told them.

"Thus ending the age of Primes. He was really great leader." Hot Shot said.

"Ain't that the truth. Just hate that he was the last of the Primes." Bluestreak said.

They all nod as Kup watched them. He watched them, but was beginning to see something in Hot Rod that he doesn't show often. This was something to keep an eye on. "Even though he's young and acts like a sparkling. Even if he acts wreak less, he shows more than ever." he states.

They still look at the Primes, still fascinated at them.

Back with Ultra Magnus, he was looking on the screen at the role of the recruits. He sees how many are passing and are failing; knowing they can do better. But then came Hot Shot and Hot Rod. What he saw surprised him and he looked up. "Now how are they that good, when they're always goofing off." he states and hears a jet. Knowing it's Starscream he logs off the screen and goes to meet him.

Starscream flies up into the air, transforms and lands, doing a stance. His wings adjust slightly, he stands up and walks up to Ultra Magnus. "Hello there Ultra Magnus." he says.

"Starscream! Anything from Megatron that we need to know." he asked him.

"Oh, just the same old, same old. Doesn't know fully if he will attend. So it's an iffy." he tells him in a lie.

"Well if he does. He can't plan on anything horrible." he replies.

"And you think that I would know that. Or he would possibly tell me that." Starscream stated and walked past him. "I may have been on his side in the remaining stretch, but I have also deceived him as well. He barely trusts me." he tells Magnus and heads back inside.

Ultra Magnus just watched him walk in and looked outward. "That's all that was needed." he states to himself, meaning it for Starscream and walked to where the recruits were.

Starscream, however, went inside in a calm manner; slightly in a hurry though. Only because he was working for Megatron again and had to find out a few things. One thing he had to find out was is where their ship, The Nemesis, was located. The Autobots had put it someplace where he, Megatron, Knockout and the other former Decepticons.

He entered a small room with a screen and began his search on it. Needing to find out where their ship was taken to and was making some big searches; making sure no one was looking. Hitting a few buttons the search gets a little clear. Hacking into a few as well he finally finds out were the ship is and gives off his evil grin.

"He he he, found you. Now to find out a few more things." he said, till he heard someone approaching. Quickly, he cleared what all he was searching and hid. The doors open and a bot with wings comes in; and it's not an Ariel bot, but one of the previous soldiers that fought in the war. He walks in as Starscream gets out behind him quickly.

The doors close behind him as he looks back. He faces forward, and slouches. "Whew! That was close." he said and began to walk off until... "Starscream." someone shouted and he froze right in his tracks. "What? What is it. Id di nothing wrong." Starscream said until he saw Bumblebee. "Whew...I mean, yes yes. What is it?" Starscream said.

"Magnus needs for you to watch over and help train the bots for a bit." he tells him.

"Thought Silverbolt was doing that." he asked.

"He was, but Ratchet and Perceptor needed to see him. They said they were testing something out." he told him.

What was it?" he asks.

"Don't know. Said it was classified and important. Will be revealed soon." he told him.

"Ugh, Great. Watching over a bunch of beginner fliers." he states and heads out.

Bumblebee watched him go. He shakes his head, knowing Starscream.

As Starscream walked he got in contact with Megatron giving him some of the data. "So then! That's all the data you could acquire?" he asked him.

"Um, no, Megatron. I'm doing it for just in case if the Autobots are listening in. Communications are a bit tight." he tells him.

"But not as tight as you think. They don't always listen in. In fact, they don't." he tells Starscream. "The Autobots only spy on you if you act suspicious. Probably even nervous." he tells him.

"But they do have our technology to ease drop on communications." Starscream states. Megatron had a shocked look on his face, but fought it since he figured out they would look into anything on their old ship. Starscream was a bit nervous, since Megatron looked silent. "Uhh, Megatron?" he asked.

"I should've known the Autobots would've done that. But how did they find out?" Megatron asked.

Starscream stayed silent for a few seconds until he opened his mouth.

A sawing noise can be heard as a piece of something gets cut off. We see Knockout, cutting off a blade. "There! That should do it." he said as he cut a blade off that was stuck in an Autobot. "I still don't get how this was jabbed in this angle. Near your neck." he states and looks at the other bot that did it. "I don't even know how you even did this. But we all live and learn." he said and continued to operate, until he heard a rumble. "Now what's that sound?" he asked and went to the door.

He kept on hearing it and muffled sounds. "IT'S YOUR FAULT." one bot said.

"WHY DON'T YOU PROVE IT?" the other one asked. Knockout looked confused as he heard this.

He opened the doors and look out. "Hello? Anyone out here?" he asked. "Anyone ok..." he got hit back by another Autobot. Another one came charging as he saw him. "Oh no! Not-not the finish. Please no! NO!" there were a few more hits as Knockout was in the middle of it. Seeing he was dented and his finish was also damaged, he brought out his own tazer and shocked them both; taking them down. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO! LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME. PUTTING DENTS IN ME AND RUINING MY FINISH?" he stated.

"HE STARTED IT. GOT HIS BLASTED GUN STUCK IN ME!" the big bot said.

"I WOULDN'T HAVE IF YOU DIDN'T CHARGE AT ME!" the slightly smaller bot said.

"Both of you...STOP IIIITT." Knockout shouted. They did and looked at him. "Listen, okay, I had others to deal with and now I'm nearly finished with this one. Can you both please let me finish up here then I can deal with that." he stated. They both nodded. "GOOD!" he said and went back to mending the other bot.

After he was finished he got the canon piece out of the big guy who looked like a plane. He took a look at it and began to meld it back on. "I must thank you for this. By the way. The name's Blitzwing." he said.

"Who's the brutes name?" Knockout asked.

"I am Lugnut!" he said.

"Then it seems like your tank canon got lodged in him." Kockout stated.

"It did. Then broke off. Ugh! One minute we were training, then next I know is that he's charging right at me." his face switches around. "Then my blasted canon got lodged in him and broke off." a tougher face said.

"Ignore his multiple personalities. They are annoying." Lugnut said.

His face switched again. "You're also annoying. HA HA HA HA." the crazy face said as Knockout finished.

"There we are." he said and switched his tool back around to his hand. "Now, no combat training for a few steller weeks." he told him.

"Okay Dr." he said. Both of them left, running out.

"Why must we deal with bots like them?" he wondered.

Back with Starscream, he had told Megatron not too long ago that Knockout had revealed the technology that was on the ship. Megatron was a bit furious, but knew Knockout was a good bit weak. Mainly because of him and the care for his looks as a sports car and his robot mode.

"Seems like he has gone a good bit soft. Don't know if he'll be of use to us." Megatron claims.

"Let's not worry about that. But focus on our plans. I've found out where the ship is and got close to where the energon reserves are. Why are you needing to know this?" he asked him.

"It's something I have planned out, since I rarely make an appearance." he said, thus giving Starscream a major hint.

"You've been scoping this place out. Haven't you?" he asked.

"Very good Starscream! I have been observing and sneaking about when I can. If you haven't realized, I've been out more than you think." he tells him. "I know a lot more than the Autobots think I do. I made sure to look about and make sure not to be noticeable." he stated.

"Then what are...oh boy. Now I'm really nervous." Starscream stated as he went to see how the Ariel bots were doing.

"Then don't seem suspicious." Megatron said in a hissing tone. "Just do what you're ordered from the Autobots." he does just that.

As Starscream helps to train the other Ariel bots. Hot Shot and Hot Rod are waiting for Bulkhead to come by to show them what all they would be doing. The two have rarely ever been below Cybertron. But this was going to be for more cycles, during the celebration for peace. They wanted to go, but all because of their stunt, they were helping Bulkhead.

Hot Rod looked a few times to see of he was coming, but there was no sign of him. "Don't worry Hot Rod. He'll be here. Sides, I still want to go too." Hot Shot tells him. "But, if we can get this done fast, we'll be able to..." "We won't be able to. Remember? It takes Ultra Magnus the time of the celebration to make sure everything is more efficient. Don't forget that." Hot Rod said, interrupting Hot Shot.

He looked away, knowing all of that and both began to hear foot steps. They were a low stop sounding footsteps and looked to see it was Bulkhead. He had a serious look on his face as he walked up and faced them.

"Okay you two. It's time to learn the basics of how we keep this planet up and running. A good bit of history that has been put into this planet. We'll be right below the planets surface, but will be going deeper to make more repairs." he tells them.

"Is this why it takes Commander Magnus a long time?" Hot Rod asks.

"That's why, yes. It's the only way to get this place more efficient." Bulkhead states, looking at them. "You both ready to head below real quick? Won't take too long to show and tell you all what's going on in the first stage." he tells them.

"We are sir. Whenever you are." Hot Shot says.

"Come on then. Time to get fixin." he says and goes off.

"As a wrecker, thought he broke stuff, ha ha ha." Hot Rod said. Hot Shot laughed and followed him.

TP1

Tom: Thanks to Transformers: Age of Extinction for being such a bad ass movie. TimPrime1 has decided to extend the mini marathon. So till then, remember to stay gold and have a happy fourth of July. Only Toonami. On TimPrime1's fanfiction.

Sara: Up next is more Transformers: Battle Core.

Ultra Magnus: Keep fighting. They'll have to back down soon.

Sara: Only Toonami.

Me: Till next time everyone.

TimPrime1 out


	3. Chapter 3 Recons

Transformers: Battle Core

Chapter 3:

Recons

Tom: Be ready for the Core!

Kup: This reminds me of the time we had to fight our way through the barracks.

Tom: Time for more Transformers: Battle Core. All apart of the celebration for Trans4mers: Age of Extinction.

TP1

Starscream flew back to Megatron as fast as he could, since he was relieved of duty from watching the aerialbots. He had gathered a good bit of the data Megatron had wanted. Didn't know if the amount was going to help, since there wasn't much he could look up. Only because of an Autobot coming into the computer room. But as soon as he arrives he transformed and went up to the entrance.

Starscream grabbed the doors, opened them and entered the tower Megatron was in.

He went all the way up to where Megatron was at and saw him overlooking the barren land that was still around the area. Megatron didn't look at him as he knew Starscream was right behind him. Since he thought that Megatron didn't know he was there, he carefully approached him.

"So Starscream! Did you do as I requested?" Megatron asked.

Starscream was startled at this, but knew he had to pull himself together and inform Megatron. "Well sir; I only found out most of what you requested. The rest is unknown." he tells him.

"What is unknown? What all was missing? All I asked for is for you to find the ship, the energon preserves, Unicron's spark and where Soundwave is. IS THAT SO AHRD TO ACCPOMPLISH?" Megatron asked.

"I-I'm af-fraid that's all I could find. Besides, you know how hard it is to find them with all those autobots roaming around? I even had to watch over the Arielbots. Only to make sure their training went accomplished. Not to arouse any suspicion. " Starscream told Megatron.

"And what suspicion would that be?" Megatron asked as he walked up to him. "THAT YOU WOULD AUTOMATICALLY GIVE SUSPICION IF YOU WERE ACTING FUNNY OR WEIRD! THAT TIGHT THERE IS SUSPICION. NOT TALKING GIBBERSIH OR TRYING TO ACT INNOCENT." he shouted at him. Starscream was a bit surprised at this, but Megatron knew him very well. "Don't think I don't know you Starscream. I know you very well and how you will always play the innocent card. It's not hard to see it." Megatron tells him.

"Then what should I do then? Go back and recollect data?" he asks.

"No! You know where our ship is, right?" Megatron asks.

"Yes my liege." he replies.

"Then what I say is this. We head to Iacon and look for the ship. I would like to know if it's in working order; and to try and find Soundwave." he tells Starscream and walks off.

"Now this aughta be good." Starscream says to himself. They both exit the tower and Transform.

Not too long after they arrive in Iacon and stay as high as they can. Megatron notices all the autobot recruits. He notices them training, recalling the other current invasion of the Quintessons from a few years prior. All of that was in the past and he didn't worry about it. They came up to a hangar-bay area and they looked around the place. Wondering where the Nemesis was.

"Starscream! Where is the hangar that holds the Nemesis at? I'm wanting to know if it still functions and hold any data records or where Soundwave is." he tells him.

"Why do you want to know about him? He's been gone for nearly 20 years. Not even I know of his location." Starscream states.

"You may not, but the ship might know. The cameras might still have caught what happened and might still have the data. I must know." he says and flies lower.

Starscream follows and catches up with him. "Okay, fine! If you REALLY want to know where the hangar is. It's this way. Just don't be surprised." he told him and he led him away from the hangar-bay's. They continued on till they got to some sort of building. Even Megatron thought this was an ordinary building.

"Starscream! What is this? Did you just drag me out here for some reason?" Megatron asked.

"This is the place that holds the Nemesis. The Autobots wanted to keep it a secret, just to not arouse anything or any hopes that the Decepticons will return." he told him.

"The current history is long past of Cybertron. But will soon return back to us soon. For we shall be a new. From out of the old, will soon be a new. We shall be a new as well, when things go into place and everything is ready." he tells him as they approach the secret hangar.

They fly up to the front, transform and approached the building. Megatron looked at it, not knowing how to get in. Starscream didn't know either and looked about around the building. As he did Megatron aimed his canon and fired a few shot, in which Starscream heard. He ran back and saw what he did.

"MEGATRON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE IT SEEM AS IF SOMEONE WAS HERE? TRYING TO GET OUR SHIP?" Starscream asked. Megatron didn't say anything, but walked closer to the building. "Eh! What are you doing?" he asked.

"Take a look of where I shot. Notice..." Starscream looked at the door and saw no marks from his blasts.

"BUT-BUT HOW?" Starscream asked.

"Seems as if the Autobots didn't want for anyone or anything in here. Completely reinforced. Including, I can tell this is not where the ship is actually at." Megatron said.

"How can you tell? It's obvious that it's here! The place is big enough and yet, we can't find a way in." Starscream stated.

"There where would it be? If not here..." Megatron transformed and flew up as Starscream was talking; and saw this. "What?" he transformed as well and followed. "Where are you going? This has to be the..." "Don't you think it would be too obvious?! They obviously made that building as the decoy. No way to get in. Just to trick anyone that's looking for the Nemesis." Megatron said.

"But how would you even know that? A decoy? The Autobots can't put out a decoy. That would put out too much suspicion on where the Nemesis is. It's been missing for nearly..." "Nearly 20 years! I know. It would have been found by now. IF the Autobots kept the recruits in bounds for that amount of time. Ultra Magnus has hidden a lot of history from them." Megatron said. Interrupting Starscream.

"How would you have known that? I know what all had happened in the past." Starscream stated.

"Yet the past is about to repeat itself. Our cause will soon rise. We will be a new force to be reckoned with. Our power, WILL BE GREAT!" Megatron tells him as they approach another hangar, but this didn't look like one, unlike the other one did. They both transform in the air and approach the hangar.

Starscream approached the building and took a look. He saw some rust on it, since it hasn't been used in so long. Not even a door was seen. "I'm sorry my liege. But there doesn't seem to be a door here either." he tells Megatron.

"Stand aside Starscream. I'll handle this." Megatron told him. Starscream stood aside as Megatron went up to the building as well. He aimed his canon and fired at the doors. From that blast a thin line was revealed in the middle. Starscream looked completely shocked at this. "The rust practically sealed that line in the middle. It's rarely used and Magnus never did want anyone to know the full truth." Megatron said.

"But they know of the history. What truth is there to hide?" Starscream asked. "All Autobots know about the history of what happened in the past. Why would they need to keep secrets? What's there to hide in the Nemesis?" Starscream continued.

"There are some things that not even you may not know Starscream." Megatron said as he approached the hangar. "I'll need some assistance." he told him. Starscream joined him and they both opened the sliding doors. When they were open wide enough they looked inside and saw their ship. The Nemesis. As Starscream looked shocked and amazed he began to approach it. "One other thing, Starscream." Megatron said. Starscream looked at him and he flew at him and pinned him the wall, holding his head there. "Shout at me like that again and it won't be pleasant." he said and released him.

Starscream rubbed his head after he fell onto the floor, then looked at Megatron as he got closer to the ship. He looked up at his old ship. Seeing how big it was again reminded him of the many battles that took place. Megatron transformed and flew up the ship. Starscream watched and joined after watching Megatron.

They both got to the platform of the ship and turned back into robots. Walking up to the entrance they had to manually open it to get in.

It was pitch black in the ship as they continued in. "Why are we even in here when there's no power?" Starscream asked. "The energon in here was removed years ago. There's no way to power it now." he claimed.

"So you think, Starscream." Megatron said as he continued on. "I remember every part of this ship. Much like I know Cybertron." he told him.

"At least you know something." Starscream said to himself and continued on walking. The two entered into the bridge and looked around. Starscream barely knew what he was supposed to do. Megatron however, knew what all he was doing. He knew the ship wasn't functional without a large quantity of energon.

"This ship always had a large quantity of energon! However, the Autobots took it all out and into storage. I was unable to find the storage since I had a limited time before another Autobot came in." he told Megatron.

"That I know as well, Starscream! It's not too obvious to tell what happened here." Megatron told him as they opened another door, continuing their walk. "The Autobots took everything of use from in here. Just to make everything work more smoothly. Including the artifacts. Only to be placed in the museum." he stated.

"You know all of this? Yet you rarely visit..." "I also said that I snuck over a few times. I know a lot that the Autobots have changed. There's more to what I know than meets the eye. Like the energon source that we require to power the ship. That would take at least 30 energon cubes or more." Megatron stated.

"What? That many? I thought it took only one to power this ship. Never knew it took that much to do that. I know this ship needs power but that many?!" Starscream said till he rethought. "But, then again, this ship does look like it would take massive amounts of energon. Probably hundreds of cubes." he said.

"Well it doesn't Starscream! This ship only takes a certain amount of energon. But while it was active all those years ago, it took only one cube at a time. That way we had enough energon not only to move the ship; but to give us more of an edge." Megatron told him.

"That part I knew as well. The one where we have more of an edge. Plus of any injuries and to replenish us from battle." Starscream states. "As well as for getting that much energon here. Will take some time. I'll be able to find out in due time of where it is." he tells Megatron.

"We also need to find Soundwave! He's a key to my plans for what I have in mind. The only communications officer that I can truly trust. Along with Shockwave as well. Both of whom, I need in my ideals. Now!" Megatron says as he goes up to him. "We need the energon to find Soundwave and the means to transport it. Do you know of anyway?" he asks Starscream, in an ordered question.

"I think I might, my liege. But it will require me to hack back into the main computer screen. In addition, why are we even here?" Starscream asked.

"We are going to locate Soundwave. He's the one with prior knowledge and a sneaky partner to gather intel." Megatron stated. "Without them, we won't be able to accomplish what I have planned. This ship holds them. My keys." Megatron states.

"Then how do you think we can accomplish this? Huh? It's not like I have connections to the energon source the Autobots have! It's on high security to former Decepticons. It's impossible to..." "ENOUGH!" Megatron shouted at Starscream.

"You clearly forgot about Shockwave! He's the Decepticon scientist. I know he's still loyal since I've had contact with him these years. That's why I know he'll be prepared for this. I told him about my thoughts years ago." Megatron told him.

"He never told anyone? Including me? This is absurd. I should know as well. That way I would have been more prepared." Starscream said.

"You would have also blown our cover years ago. Then I would've had to of killed to just to wait longer. I'm not about to let that happen. Which is why Shockwave should be well prepared for this." Megatron said.

"Then how can he be ready? It would take a lot of time for him to be ready for this." Starscream said.

"He has had the time for this. Carefully planning and readying at my command. He'll be ready" Megatron said as they went to the exit of the ship. As they both went outside, onto the front of the ship Megatron looked outward. "Till then, get the whereabouts of the energon supply. I'll be waiting." Megatron said before he converted and flew off.

Starscream watched as he flew off. Not only was he able to find the whereabouts of the ship. But he also needed to find the energon source. "This is something that will be most difficult. Finding that energon source will be, as the humans say it, trying to find a needle in the haystack." he stated. Starscream then transformed and flew off.

Near Iacon and Megatron's stronghold was a smaller section in the untouched land area. In tat section was a building, smaller than Megatron's, but larger underground. Inside that building were a lot of jars of energon, pieces of Predacons, tools used in experiments and other stuff. But who was in the building was a large purple figure, mixing things together and building something.

As he turned around there was a red eye in his head, a cannon on his left arm, a blade on his right and the Decepticons symbol on his lit up chest. This was non-other than Shockwave. He turned a quarter ways back to look at what he was building. It was a small black object that looked like a mechanical cat. There were sharp teeth on it and four sharp claws on each paw. The entire thing was nearly complete.

"This will be a good essential for lord Megatron; for it will be our device to penetrate into Iacon. The Decepticons will soon rise again." he stated.

A close up of the cat like robot shows us the Decepticon symbol and a project name: Recon Cat.

TP1

Tom: Sorry this took so long. A bit of Bology in this semester and finding out once every two weeks is a quiz and a test. But he's not in that class anymore and will be continuing math. But as for right now, this kind of ends the mini marathon. But we won't stop there.

The Absolution comes out of jump.

Tom: It's still the 30 year anniversary of Transformers and we're still gonna show you all more. But first is other stories. Don't worry, we still haven't forgotten about Pokemon: Regional Traps or any of our other stories. As of right now, break time is over and story time is now. Hope to see you all when we pop up more.

Sara: More stories are popping up on fanfiction.

Tom: We all know what that means. Time to see what's on the agenda. As for now all we want for you all to do is stay gold. Only Toonami. On TimPrime1's fanfiction.

Me: Till next time guys.

TimPrime1 out


End file.
